


And Then I Lost It All

by Rosiewrites13



Series: Ragged Eternity [1]
Category: Original Work, Ragged Eternity, Z Nation (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, POV Original Character, citizen z - Freeform, delta xray delta appears in later chapters, mentions of delta xray delta, z nation universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosiewrites13/pseuds/Rosiewrites13
Summary: Vienna Chambers, university student, day one of the zombie apocalypse her and her girlfriend Rosie, have to run for their lives from their friends who hours prior were talking about what they were gonna do this weekend.(I’m really bad at summaries)





	And Then I Lost It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vienna Chambers and Roseanne Daniels were just having a regular lunch break when the zombie apocalypse hit. Yes you read that right. Zombies.

Vienna learned at a very young age to never trust unusually calm days. Those days packed the worst punch whenever everything inevitably fell apart. She was on edge the entire day, not knowing when it was going to happen, just knowing it was. The air felt… different. When Vienna brought it up to her girlfriend, Rosie grimly nodded, assuring her she felt it too. 

While they expected a tragic event, they thought a fire or natural disaster was going to happen, they never saw this coming. 

It was lunch time when, as nicely as she can put it, shit hit the fan. It just took one person to start the chaos. Vienna didn’t know if an alert sounded before or after everyone started running, or after, but all she knew is that the infection spread to her university and everyone was running for their lives. 

Smoke and screams. That’s all Vienna can see and hear. The snow makes soft noises under her boots as she ran, completely opposite of the groans and screams. Rosie’s hand gripped in her’s is one of the only things tethering Vienna into reality. The smell of death is thick in the air, causing her to stumble and gag.

“YOU CANT STOP VIENNA! NOT NOW!” Screamed out Rosie, tugging her arm causing her to stumble forward and continue running. Gunshots ring around, the sound is almost deafening. “COME ON BABY. JUST A LITTLE BIT MORE AND WE’LL BE HOME. JUST KEEP RUNNING!!” She shouts over the gunfire. Vienna hears a snarl and she looked to the side, Travis- well not Travis anymore, comes running at her. Black blood running down his mouth and neck. Vienna screams as she forces her legs to go faster. ‘I can’t die here. I won’t die here. Rosie wouldn’t let me die’ runs through her mind. As they rounded the familiar streets she saw their home, their safe zone. Just a few more feet and they’ll be through the door. Rosie suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, Vienna’s legs shook from all the adrenaline. She heard Rose whimper and she cautiously looked, on the porch is Rose’s little brother; Elijah. Thick black blood running down his neck. “No… no no NO!!” She cried out in pure anguish. Elijah- or well, the thing Elijah is now, its body whipped toward them and started moving forward, slowly, but gaining speed the more it walked. 

“Rosie we have to run, we’re no use dead…” she whispers, hoping she can hear her. Vienna tugs insistently on her, she’s shell shocked watching her dead brother stumble toward her. “ROSIE! WE HAVE TO GO!” She finally found her voice and she pulls her back. The movement of her body makes her snap out of it. She looks around, eyes flicking to all their options.

“We have supplies in our house. We have to get in. I don’t know how to do that though…” Her rapid fire speech almost losing Vienna. She looked around and got an idea. Vienna is small enough to fit through the window in the basement. But that could get Rose hurt. Looking around, she sees a climbable tree at the side of the road. That tree will be somewhere Rosie can be safe and she can get into the house.

“Rosie. Climb up the tree. And stay there. I’ll get in okay!?” She quickly said, in a weird surge of pure bravery.

“But Vienna… you could get hurt…” She trailed off, her voice thick with worry. 

“I’m small and fast, Elijah couldn’t catch me when he was alive. He won’t stand a chance against me now,” Vienna said with an assuring smile, “you’re clumsy. Get in the tree and I’ll secure the house.” She leaned up and kissed Rosie softly. A goodbye, in case this went south. Hearing Elijah’s growls she shoves her to the tree. Turning around quickly she looks at all her options. Finally deciding on what to do she takes off. Elijah starts running after she but she hops the fence in a fluid motion, if he was alive he would have done the same, as they had done many times before. Instead, He slams his body into it growling, wanting nothing more than to probably eat her brains.

She opens the window to the basement and slides in, huffing as she lands. Brushing her hands off she Locks the window behind her. She starts locking all the windows. She pauses, listening for any noise possible. The house is eerily quiet. Their home is never this quiet, especially since they let Elijah move in. She walks up the stairs quietly, trying not to make a noise, the stairs creak and she freezes; not even letting herself breathe. Silence… She continues up the stairs, cringing whenever a stair or floorboard creaks. As she passes the kitchen she grabs a knife. Arming herself seems like the smartest move, and she makes a quick sweep of the house, locking all the windows and the back door as she goes. She doesn’t know how Elijah turned, but she needs to make sure it won’t get them before she calls Rosie in. Coming to the front door she peeks out and sees that Elijah is no where to be seen. Quiet as she can- she opens the door. Locking eyes with Rosie she gesture her to run in, signalling it was safe. Rosie violently shakes her head and points to the side of the house where Elijah keeps roaming. Vienna groans and put her head into her hands, why won’t he just leave. An idea hits Vienna and she has to stop herself from gasping. Turning to the shoe rack, she take one of Elijah’s shoes and throws it as far down the street as possible, his head whips toward it and runs for the shoe. Attraction to noise, she mentally notes, that’ll come in handy... She gestures to Rosie again and she nods, dropping down from the tree she runs toward her, eyes locked on Vienna, not daring to look at Elijah. She runs into the house as Elijah turns toward them again. They slam and lock the doors and they feel like a weight has been a little bit lifted.

“Help me move this in front of the door!!” Rosie exclaims, moving a heavy side table in front of the door. Elijah’s, at least she guesses it’s Elijah, body slams against the door, the locks and table keeping it closed. Gasping for breath once they’re done piling things in front of the door, Vienna’s legs give out. Rosie sinks to her knees beside her and hugs her hard. 

“What the fuck Rose. What the fuck is happening. What the FUCK???” She feel the panic bubbling up inside her chest. Rose just saw her dead brother. Vienna saw the walking corpse of one of her best friends chase her in an attempt to eat her brains, this can’t be happening. 

“I can’t make it better but we have to be quiet. We have to hold ourselves together and make sure we’re safe.” She whispered into her hair. Vienna nodded quickly, trying to get a hold of herself. If she can’t stop panicking, she’s going to get them both killed. She clutches on to Rosie like a lifeline, her presence and soft whispering helps Vienna calm down, slowly but surely she nods. Trusting her voice a little bit.

“Umm… we need to take inventory on how much food and water we have… and anything like toilet paper, medicine, and pads.” She quickly rambles. She can keep the panic from taking over if she has something to focus on.

“We should store the important items in the attic!” She gasps quietly, at Vienna’s confused expression she quickly explained, “Nobody ever checks the attics, we can keep everything safe up there until we can make the house even safer. We also should take one of our cars and see if we can get any items we need, depending on how quickly our city gets turned we might be able to rob houses…” She trails off. Mentally planning everything they would need to do. A few hours ago they were planning on what to do this summer after university is over. Now they’re planning on robbing their dead neighbour’s houses. How quickly life can change. 

“I’m gonna go check online, turn on the TV but keep it quiet. We need to see the situation.” Vienna said abruptly. This is the best way they’re going to survive. Keeping tabs on the situation through the world. She brought her laptop downstairs, sitting next to Rosie on the couch as she watched the news and took notes. Logging onto her social media’s, Vienna quickly realized it’s blowing up. People are posting videos and pictures of the dead. She keep searching for anything useful. Survival tips. I find a few, noting down they don’t like the cold, they like noise, and how to kill them. Destroying the brain is the only effective way as of now. She closes her laptop and handed her notes to Rosie, finally turning her attention to the TV. 

“And in recent news, Lakelse has completely fallen victim to this virus. We have no idea how many survivors there are, but it’s looking to be less than five hundred. We will keep you updated, but it looks like many Canadian cities are going to fall victim to this virus.” The reporter on the TV said solemnly. Vienna sighed deeply, opening her laptop again to check twitter. The zombies are everywhere. All over the whole world. Major cities are going dark, it’s terrifying. 

“Major cities are going dark Rosie…” she whispered in horror, turning and showing her the laptop screen. She grimaces and turned back to the TV, the reporting going on about how the survivor count kept dropping. 

“I can’t believe, there’s a chance we are alone.” Rosie whispered. Reaching out for Vienna’s hand she squeezes it, to comfort me or herself I don’t know. But they both could use the reassurance. Their lives forever changed by this. 

“Neither can I…” She whispered back. Taking her hand out of hers Vienna peered outside, all she saw was destruction and death, bodies all over the street, reanimating as quickly as they collapse, looking at a human getting attacked, she start counting in her head how long it took the human to turn.. It only took this zombie thirty seconds to reanimate. “Rosie” She whispered, with urgency in her voice.

“Yeah Vienna?” she looks over at Vienna from her notes.

“Write down that these zombies change from human to zombie within thirty seconds, and they’re fast and loud.” She nods as she turned to a new page, writing down her observations. “OH! Right, they’re also attracted to sound, even if a human is standing in front of them, they’ll go toward the noise.” Remembering how Elijah acted, he didn’t go for her, but he went for the shoe. 

“That was really smart of you,” she said, “I wouldn’t have thought to distract him with a shoe.” A small smile appeared on her face and Vienna grinned back. Feeling proud of her quick thinking. 

“I didn’t know what to do, but my only thought was getting you safe in the house.” She said earnestly, because it’s the truth, being separated from Rosie was terrifying most times. It’s especially terrifying during whatever the hell is going on now.

“I for one, am happy we went camping so much, we know how to survive cold without needing central air.” She chuckled, attempting to lighten the mood, she felt a breathy laugh leave her without noticing. “Even though it’ll get colder, we can cross that bridge once we get to it.”

“Same, it would be a shame to be thrown into this situation without knowing how to survive the cold and keep warm, especially with our winters.” she mused, knowing full well that they’d probably die of hypothermia if they tried. “Did you know these zombies apparently don’t like the cold?” 

“Really? Well that works for us, considering seven months out of the year it’s freezing here.” she nodded, a smile slowly making its way to her face. 

“Anyway, I’m gonna go put the necessary items in the attic, are all our pills in the bathroom?” she asked while getting up and stretching, like the end of the world wasn’t happening outside their very well protected doors.

“The uh… t-the Advil might be in Elijah’s room… he messaged me earlier today asking where it was because he had a headache…” She stuttered to get the sentence out. The subject of Elijah sending a new wave of sadness and anxiety through her, along with the Anxiety still gripping her from everything else she had seen today. Rosie smiles sadly at Vienna, sitting next to her back on the couch, she wrapped her arms around Vienna and hugged her as tightly as she could. Rubbing her back, trying to keep her calm. 

“We just gotta do this, and then we can go to bed, okay baby?” she kissed the crown of her head to comfort her, it worked. Like before she felt the anxiety slowly leave her body and relaxed into Rosie’s hold, snuggling against her and burying her face in her neck. 

“Can… can we sleep in the attic?” She asked quietly, “I just, I don’t trust that these things won’t get us while we sleep…” She looked down, cringing, she sounded so weak. Compared to rose and how badass she’s been- She guesses she was pretty weak. 

“Yeah we can do that!” Rosie smiles at her and kissed her nose, “that’s smart actually, maybe we should take out our stairs and use a rope ladder to get on the second floor…” Vienna could see her brainstorming. She gets this faraway look in her eyes whenever she thinks of anything she can be creative with, and as much as she loved that look, they had more important issues at hand. 

“One thing at a time, miss survivalist. First we get the food and water to the attic. Then we focus on other things.” She nods and walks to the kitchen. Vienna looked around at what she could possibly be doing to help, she got up and checked all the windows again, Vienna didn’t trust the glass to hold up against zombies, or hell, even humans. Sighing, she pulled a chair in front of the back door, which will probably deter anyone from trying to get in, and be the extra force in case a zombie started slamming against it. As she walked around, she plugged in all the charge boxes, fearing losing all power. Because that would honestly suck. Rosie came up behind her and back hugged her, pulling Vienna flush against her as she wrapped her arms around her middle. 

“Hey baby, you almost done?” She whispers into her ear. Vienna nodded, smiling at her antics. The end of the world and she is still making her blush. She buried her face into Vienna’s neck, kissing it softly. 

“I’ll be done in a minute” She giggled as her breath tickles her neck, “what’s gotten into you?” she mused out loud. A low chuckle near her ear has her giggling.

“You were so strong today baby, I’m so proud of you. You are my little spitfire.” Vienna rolled her eyes, what a nerd. Vienna loves her so much. What would she do without her Roseanne? she mused in her head. 

“Nerd.” Vienna poked her nose and she shut her eyes. Vienna is happy Rosie trying to make her feel better, she’s so selfless, she lost her brother and she comforts her, the world doesn’t deserve someone as pure and wonderful as Rosie. “Let’s get some weapons and go into the attic to sleep.” She nodded and let her go, they empty out their cutlery and got some knives. After they felt sufficiently armed, they headed upstairs. Vienna stopped in the hallway and took a look in Elijah’s room and sadly smiled. It’s covered from floor to ceiling in video game posters. He was saving up for a new game that he really wanted, and Vienna was gonna buy it for him because he was doing so well in school. She walked into his room and she picked up one of his sweaters. She sat on Elijah’s bed and held it to her chest. She is going to miss her best friend. He and Rosie were honestly the only two people she had in her life who were like family. Sure she had friends like Travis and Sierra but Elijah and Rose are her family. It’s going to be so weird going through this apocalypse without Elijah. The dork would have been so excited to live through the zombie apocalypse. Most of his video games were about murdering zombies anyway. She salvaged another one of his sweaters from him messy floor to give to Rosie, knowing she’d want something of his. She walked across the hallway into the room Rose and her shared. The bed had been picked clean already, showing Rose had already made the attic bedroom. Vienna walked to the dresser and opened the jewelry box, sitting in the middle of it was the one bracelet her mom gave her. As she slipped it on, she left the bedroom and met up with Rosie in the hallway. She’s letting her do her thing to cope and it actually hurts Vienna how understanding Rosie is. Nodding to her she brushed off her sleeves and she nods back. Rosie opened the attic door and the ladder came down, they quickly climbed up and Rosie pulled it back up, she stuck a board through it to keep it shut. The feeling of safety slowly coming back to them. Vienna took a look around, bottles of water and food are on the opposite side and Rosie had built up a tiny “room” for them. Their sleeping bags were on the ground with the duvet and their stuffed animals over it. Smiling softly Vienna felt a few tears escape her, they quickly turned into choked sobs, and she heard Rosie’s sobs as well as they sat on the “bed”. They held onto each other and sobbed for everyone they lost today. For Travis, Sierra, Cameron, Diana and Elijah. They sob until they have no more tears left to spare. Once the tears are out, they start to feel worn out. Laying down, I snuggle farther into Rosie’s arms. This is the only place Vienna has ever felt safe and it looks like this will be the only place she’ll feel safe. 

“We’re gonna be okay baby, okay? We survived today, we are gonna survive until the end of this.” Rosie promises, the passion in her voice surprising Vienna. She nods against Rosie’s chest, not fully trusting her voice. “Me and you are gonna find an even better house, three or four stories. We are gonna kill every zombie we can find, get food, and have safety. I won’t let us live in constant fear, we should lay low for a few days to let the dust settle and then try and find food and weapons, because going out now will only get us killed.” Vienna mulls that over in her head and nods, that sounded nice. Rosie knows what she’s doing, the zombie movie buff she is, she’s probably had this planned out since middle school. Vienna coughed softly to clear her throat. . 

“I love you Roseanne, thank you for not letting me die today…” She trailed off, just content to be alive and with Rosie. They are gonna be busy these next few months, keeping each other safe. 

“I will never let these bastards touch you. It’s my job to keep you safe,” she bit the inside of her lip, “I love you so much, you are pretty much the only thing keeping me going, you have been for years, but now that Elijah is…. Is gone, we just have each other.” She nods again. “Let’s get some sleep, we need to be alert in the morning.” She slowly snuggles into the blankets and Vienna cuddled into her side more. Sleep sounded good, anything to get her away from the reality she now lives in. She shut her eyes and waited for sleep to take her under, hoping this is some fucked up dream she’ll wake from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is my first ever fan fiction on ao3   
> I hope you enjoy it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My name is Loki and this is my first attempt at writing a zombie book. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
